In Tenebris
by Machan Valentine
Summary: De l'union de deux êtres, un enfant nait. Mais son destin est déjà tracé. En lui se cache un monstre. Dans un autre monde, un jeune garçon se voit attribuer une mission. Histoire de deux destins liés. Prologue et Chap 1 en ligne. FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Prologue

**In tenebris**

**Prologue**

****

****

****

Série : Harry Potter.

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : AU, yaoi, une seule facette de la personnalité de Sirius.

Couple : Pas encore.

Disclamer : Mes bébés ne sont pas à moi….

Sirius : Alors pourquoi tu t'évertues à dire « mes » bébés !?!

Machan : T'es cruel avec Siri mamour. éè

Remus : Machan, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il parle plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit.

Sirius : Eeeh !!!

**In tenebris**

**Prologue**

****

****

Une nuit sans lune, sans voûte étoilée. Une nuit sombre, inquiétante.

Près d'un lac aux 1000 légendes, se trouve une cabane. Modeste construction faite à la va-vite, ne recherchant sûrement pas le côté esthétique mais pratique. Dans cet amas de planches de bois usées et en partie attaquées par les mites, trois individus. Un homme, sa femme et un oracle. Le couple allait dans quelques mois avoir l'arrivée d'un heureux évènement. Enfin, celui-ci aurait pu être heureux s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux de puissants magiciens, sous la coupe d'une malédiction.

La naissance de leur fils était prévu pour le 15 juillet Mais tous deux savaient de par l'oracle qu'il naîtrait le 6 mars, jour maudit. 6, le chiffre du diable. Mars, nom d'un dieu de la guerre.

- Je vois planer au dessus de vous une terrible malédiction. Si jamais votre enfant naît bel et bien le 6 mars, l'anathème se répercutera sur lui. Le monstre se réincarnera en lui et rien ni personne ne pourra le retenir.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen, un sort pour le contrer ?

- La mort de votre enfant, par avortement.

- Juste… ça ?

- … Peut être pourriez vous enfermer la bête en lui et faire qu'elle n'apparaisse jamais.

- Comment ? Demanda le futur père.

- Vos pouvoirs vont vous être utiles. Il vous faut trouver la formule qui condamne le malin et l'enfermer à jamais au plus profond de son être. Mais rien ni personne ne devra le réveiller. Car si cela venait à se produire, un fléau s'abattra sur le monde.

- Comment faire pour qu'il ne refasse jamais surface ?

L'oracle jeta quelques pierres et observa leur positionnement.

- Votre enfant sera un être d'une grande bonté d'âme. Peut-être un peu trop. Veillez à ce qu'il reste pur.

- Pur ? Comment ça pur ?

- Je ne peux vous en dire plus. La divination reste vague.

Le couple remercia l'oracle, et repartirent chez eux, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

La mère posa sa main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi par le petit être qu'elle portait en elle.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, dit-il elle à son mari.

- Mais si l'oracle dit vrai, nous prenons un très gros risque en le laissant naître.

Le ton de leur voix était si grave, empli de souffrance. Le père s'agenouilla devant sa femme et colla son oreille à son ventre. Un coup se fit sentir. Le bébé venait de bouger. Tendrement, il caressa la masse ronde.

- Je crois que… nous ferions mieux de trouver rapidement un sort.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, la future mère acquiesça.

**ΨΨΨΨ**

- Poussez encore madame. Il arrive, je vois la tête.

Puisant au fond d'elle les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle se contracta à nouveau pour faire sortir l'enfant.

- Voilà, c'est très bien. C'est presque fini. Vous pouvez arrêter.

La sage femme souleva le nouveau né et le mit à portée de vue de sa mère.

- Félicitations. C'est un garçon.

Coupant le cordon ombilical, nettoyant le bébé, la sage femme revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa le bébé dans les bras de la femme épuisée.

- Et comment allez-vous appeler ce petit bout de chou ?

- Remus…

**__**

**__**

**_A suivre_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**In tenebris**

**Partie 01**

Série : Harry Potter.

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : AU, yaoi, une seule facette de la personnalité de Sirius.

Coupel : Sirius/Remus.

Disclamer :

****

**In ténébris**

**Partie 01**

- Alohomora accio malus collaporta anticatimini.

Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Les parents du jeune Remus récitaient la même formule pour chacun de ses anniversaires. Protéger à tout prix leur fils pour que jamais il ne devienne le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs, ils ne pouvaient que prier les grands mages qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Le jeune Lupin lui ne savait rien quant à ce qu'il renfermait. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais mis au courant, pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour ne pas lui causer un choc. Il voyait cette surprotection comme…. Quel était ce mot déjà… ? Ah oui, … . Ce qui était en partie vrai. Il était leur seul et unique enfant. Ils cédaient au moindre de ses caprices mais Remus, de part sa bonté d'âme, ne demandait jamais rien. Si on avait dû parler de lui, on aurait pu dire qu'il était : gentil, attentif, doux, toujours près à rendre service. Oui Remus était la gentillesse et la bonté incarnées. Si seulement…On lui disait souvent qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Si seulement ils savaient… Le rejetteraient-ils ? Sans doute. Tout le monde ignorait de toute façon que ses parents étaient sorciers. Les moldus ne croyaient pas en la magie. Ou ils croyaient qu'elle était forcément mauvaise. S'ils ne pouvaient accepter cela, comment pourrait-il le faire pour le monstre habitant en leur fils ?! C'est pourquoi ils avaient invoqué il y a 16 ans déjà, un être, chargé de la protection de leur fils. Célèbre lignée de démon, les Black étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr et de plus efficace. Etrange quand on savait que personne, pas même un sorcier, n'avait réussi à les voir. Ils oeuvraient dans l'ombre, plus silencieux qu'une plume qui tombe sur l'eau. Mais jamais ils n'avaient failli à un devoir.

**ΨΨΨΨ**

- Accipere…

Le maître démoniaque de la famille Black appela ses fils. Une mission leur avait été confiée. Tous les détails donnés, c'était maintenant à lui de choisir la personne plus à même de remplir ce devoir. Le regard sévère, il observa tour à tour chacun de ses « enfants ». Pointant du doigt l'un d'entre eux, il dit d'une voix sèche :

- Toi. Tu t'occuperas de la protection de ce jeune garçon.

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Et surtout ne commets aucune faute. Ou sinon tu connaîtras le même sort que certains de tes frères.

- Bien Père.

- N'oublie pas : jamais tu ne dois être vu. Jamais. Si cela venait à se produire, notre existence serait révélée au monde entier et notre lignée serait mise en péril. Que ce jeune garçon ne voit jamais ton visage immonde. Ainsi tu lui épargneras bien des cauchemars inutiles.

L'enfant acquiesça de nouveau puis se retira. Il se dirigea vers ce qui lui servait de chambre commune avec ses frères. Pas même un meuble, un matelas, rien. Juste des morceaux de tissus déchirés, troués, raccommodés par endroit. Il prit ce qui lui servait couverture et s'enveloppa avec. Puis il prit un morceau de drap sombre et cacha son visage avec. Seul ses yeux étaient maintenant visibles. Il ne se retourna pas quand il sortit, il n'y avait rien à voir de toute façon. Un papier apparu soudain dans sa main. Il le lu : c'était tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le garçon qu'il devait protéger. Il ralenti son allure en voyant tout ce que sa mission impliquait. Il allait s'amuser… Lançant une incantation, son corps devint fumé et il se retrouva en un souffle dans la salle d'accouchement où le petit venait de naître. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière désormais.

**__**

**_A suivre_**


End file.
